Glaive
Glaive If you need a mercenary to siege a Halcyon Well, you look in the Undersprawl. And if you're particularly fortunate, you'll find a hulking Grangor brute towering over a card table, dominating (as in all things) based on pure feel, smell and instinct, despite being blind. This is Glaive, a terrifying presence in a cantina, much less a battleground. He's a rarity in these parts, as Grangors keep to frozen climates. Even more rare still is the size and force of Glaive's latest trophy: a crystal-powered axe with a jet engine strapped to it. Such an epic trophy elevates Glaive to alpha male among his race; it also makes him an infamously vicious and frightening foe in the Halcyon Fold.Glaive has one of the most feared abilities in the game: a jet-powered Afterburn strike that will slice through you and blast you back into a tactically fatal position. In team-fights, Glaive's area-of-effect cleave and Bloodsong lifesteal makes him incredibly hard to bring down. Try Glaive first as a jungler, but roam into the lane to rocket enemies toward your allies and turrets. . Hunt the Weak Slot: Heroic Perk Glaive's critical strikes cleave in a cone in front of him. Afterburn Slot: A Glaive rockets in the target direction, damaging all enemies along the way. His next basic attack is replaced by a frightening blast that knocks his target back several meters. Twisted Stroke Slot: B Passive: Increase critical strike chance and AOE cleave damage of basic attacks. Activate: Instantly execute a critical strike. This deals weapon damage and is treated like a basic attack, but can deal bonus crystal damage if you have any crystal power. Bloodsong Slot: C Passive: Glaive will generate Bloodsong stacks from basic attacking or receiving basic attacks. Each stack grants him bonus lifesteal. Activate to swing Glaive's axe in a wide circle, dealing massive area damage based on number of Bloodsong stacks used, but removes all stacks. . What you need to know: * Glaive is a hulking brute who gets nastier and nastier as the game goes on. * His first ability has a knock-back that can reposition enemies to devastating effect. * Weapon Glaive is an attack speed and critical strike menace; Crystal Glaive melts enemies by using the Afterburn rocket for offense more than tactics. Tips for playing Glaive: * Rocket past an enemy hero with Afterburn to knock them back toward your allies and turrets. * Glaive can be effectively built focusing on damage, critical strike or attack speed. * Think carefully before triggering Bloodsong since the passive lifesteal component will keep you alive. Tips for playing Vs. Glaive: * Kite, kite, kite. Glaive is a lumbering beast who needs to get close to do damage. * Catherine's Stormguard is a great counter to Glaive's close-range attacks. * In lane, assume Glaive will attempt to rocket past you and knock you back toward the enemy turrets. Don't give him the chance. * Most people against weapon glaive don't build armor. This is crucial!